Extra Princess
by sexy-jess
Summary: Kagome is sent away to live with some distant relatives. But what happens when they send her off with her cousin Akira to attend Fujimori - an all-boys school? InuYasha/PrincessPrincess xover
1. Aunty and Uncle

Chapter One – Aunty and Uncle

Kagome stared through the window, watching the terrain pass by in a blur of greens and browns. She had never particularly enjoyed catching the train. In her mind, nothing could compare to the breeze blowing through her hair and the fresh smell of an unpolluted world whilst riding upon InuYasha's back.

Closing her eyes in memory, Kagome smiled serenely as she remembered all the good times she'd had in the Sengoku Jidai.

'_Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, InuYasha.' _ She thought mournfully, their deaths still fresh in her mind.

Then like a hit to the chest, she remembered the bad times and the end of it all. She remembered InuYasha constantly running off to Kikyo, her friends fighting battle after battle, shedding blood, lost family and friends and lastly, she remembered the end of the collection of Jewel shards.

Though the carriage was full of many people, Kagome let the tears fall freely from her face.

'_I survived. But why did everyone I love have to die in the process? I hate you Shikon Jewel!'_ Kagome thought angrily at the inanimate object which hung from a silver chain around her neck.

Passengers old and young alike watched the young teen sob underneath the bright red hat on her head.

Kagome sobbed for more than fifteen minutes until the train pulled into the first station in the Katsushika City. Having lived in Tokyo her whole life she'd never often visited outside her hometown of Hino. She realised that travelling across Japan in the Sengoku Jidai was vastly different than travelling across Japan in present day. So here she was, visiting her Aunt and Uncle to get some time away from the shrine.

Breathing in deeply, she collected her thoughts, calmed her face and rushed from the train. Bustling along the pathway among the many travellers, Kagome looked for a familiar face.

"I'm never going to find anyone in this crowd!" she complained softly.

Walking around aimlessly in circles, Kagome looked for her missing family.

Pulling at her pants, Kagome realised she probably wasn't wearing the correct attire to be meeting her family.

Dressed in the traditional gakuran, the typical male school uniform, she supposed it would have been more polite to wear a dress and nice shoes.

'_Though, these pants really do allow for more movement with the added protection from perverts'_ she reasoned with her mind.

Kagome readjusted her large yellow bag on her back as she walked towards the train station exit. With a sigh, she saw not one familiar face.

Sitting dejectedly on a bench, Kagome decided to wait it out.

She leant back against the seat and closed her eyes, hoping for a bit of rest.

As she closed her eyes, she wondered what it would be like living with her distant relatives. She'd met them only once before and had been in awe of their astounding beauty. Her distant family had an ethereal beauty which astounded most people and she thought that among all the amazing demons she had now seen, it probably wasn't such a big deal for her.

Her mother's sister was the woman of the household though she looked much like a daughter of the household and as much could be said for her husband. In fact, the parents looked very much like siblings to their own children.

Her mother was the younger of the sisters and so grew up in the shadow of an incredibly beautiful older sister. Kagome hoped she wouldn't get some sort of family complex living in the home of her beautiful cousins. She certainly didn't want to grow jealous or resentful of them. Taking a page out of her mother's book she thought that she would love them no matter what. Her mother loved her Aunt, though it irritated her to this day that her older sister still held such a youthful beauty.

Kagome chuckled mentally as she thought of the hardly-there sibling rivalry, comparing it to the rivalry between the two inu she had loved. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru might have had a different level of rivalry, but, they were still children in that respect and she was glad everything was put to rest before they passed on.

Kagome was taken from her thoughts by a loud yell.

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?!"

The girl in question looked across the station and saw her Aunt and Uncle calling for her, obviously not noticing her in her current attire.

Walking towards the two worried adults, Kagome stopped in front of them, head and face hidden by her favourite red cap which she considered her last connection to her other life.

The adults were silent.

"Aunt Nanami, Uncle Hidetoshi! You're late!" she berated.

With wide eyes the couple took in their niece.

"Oh Kagome! We thought you'd been kidnapped, or worse! We're so sorry we were late. The traffic was so terrible we thought we'd be there _all_ day!" her Aunt enveloped Kagome in her arms and she felt comfort.

"Keh, don't worry about me Aunty, I can look after myself!" Kagome had unconsciously taken on some of InuYasha's spoken traits.

"Well then Kagome let's get you home and reacquainted with your cousins. Then after dinner we can talk about your schooling." Her Uncle was always the practical one.

Smiling, the trio made their way to the car.

"Oh Kagome, you are looking ever more beautiful these days. You look especially striking in that male uniform. I think you would look good in anything!" her Aunt was always one for over enthusiastic compliments.

"Eh, Aunty… thankyou but I'm surely not that great!" was Kagome's bashful reply.

Her Aunt just waved a dismissing hand at her and continued to chat about dresses, fashion and whatever else would look good on Kagome.

"How is little Fuyuki?" Kagome asked, remembering her younger cousin.

"Oh! Well she's growing so fast! Why just yesterday I had to buy her a new school uniform! That girl is going to be as tall as a model!" Her Aunt's jabbering filled the car and Kagome enjoyed listening.

The ride wasn't long and she was entertained by her Aunt's stories of her cousins. It was with a happy vibe that her Aunt and Uncle led her to the front door of the large family home.

They stopped in front of the large carved wooden doors.

"Well Kagome," started her Uncle as he twisted his keys in the lock and threw the door open dramatically, "Welcome to the Sakamoto family residence!"

……………………………………

Word Count: 1079

Written for YukimuraShuusuke Girl's Challenge # 25 of a Princess Princess/InuYasha crossover.  
NOTE= this will be a short ficlet, perhaps 10 chapters at most… and that's if I make it that far! But I will finish, it's just a matter of time.

**POLL – **I have not yet decided on the pairing. So please vote:

Kagome/Toru  
Kagome/Yuujiro  
Kagome/Toru/Yuujiro

Review?


	2. Schooling?

Chapter two – Schooling?

Kagome slowly looked around, gaining her first impression of the large home. The grand foyer was filled with majestic furnishings and a beautiful chandelier. Kagome was impressed at her family's wealth.

"Kagome you'll be staying in the spare room for the time being," her Aunt started, "and when we sort out your schooling, we'll see where it goes from there. Come now, into the tea room where your cousins are waiting." Her Aunt finished with a happy smile.

Kagome was led through a beautiful arched doorway and into a room off to the side. As the three family relatives entered they were greeted with the smiles and happy faces of Kagome's cousins.

"Kagome I'm sure you remember Harumi, Natsuru, Akira and Fuyuki." Her Uncle pointed to his children as he spoke their names.

Kagome nodded, "Of course I remember!"

"Kagome!" her youngest cousin Fuyuki was the first to jump from her seat and leap into Kagome's arms. It seems her she'd made an impression on her cousin the last time they'd met.

Her cousin Natsuru soon rose from her seat and joined Kagome and Fuyuki in the hug. As she was surrounded by her female cousins, Kagome thought that perhaps a large family was what she needed again. A large smile grew upon her face.

"Come now dears!" Aunt Nanami stated, "It's getting quite late and dinner should be ready to eat now."

Kagome and her family walked towards the dining room.

"Kagome, your cousins have come home from school for the weekend to be here to meet you. Harumi and Natsuru are attending Akotama College in the next city and Akira and Fuyuki each go to the best boarding schools around." Aunt Nanami never seemed to stop speaking.

"Yes Kagome, I'm in my first year! I'm studying finance. It's really interesting so far. What do you think you'll study in college?" Her cousin Natsuru questioned.

"Eh," Kagome thought hard before answering, "I think I'd like to study something I'm interested in. Right now I'm not so sure, but I do love kendo and history lessons!"

"Ahh! Kendo!?!" Fuyuki exclaimed.

Kagome blushed and lowered her head, "Yes."

"Why would you play such a sport? Won't you get hurt? I don't want you to get hurt Kagome!"

"Fuyuki!" her Uncle scolded, "Your cousin is allowed to choose her own hobbies, just like you are. I personally think kendo is very good and creates lots of inner and outer strength."

"Ye-es dad."

The family sat at the dining table, Uncle Hidetoshi at the head and everyone else in order of age.

Kagome ended up between her cousins Akira and Fuyuki.

The dinner was not a formal affair and the family seemed comfortable enough around her that they talked openly amongst themselves. Fuyuki in particular kept dragging her into conversation. Kagome could only laugh at the twelve-year-old's interest in her handsome male classmate.

Fuyuki was drawn into a conversation with her mother and Kagome was left to her thoughts. It was at times like this, surrounded by many happy people that she felt the depression really hit.

It was only ten days ago that Kagome had lost her second family. They'd fought so hard. When it was finished, she was surprised by the loss. She hadn't even noticed her friends Sango and Miroku die. She'd given Naraku the final blow when he'd killed Shippo mercilessly and by that time, it was too late for anyone else. She'd made it home only to be in a deep depression for the last few days. So it had come as a surprise when her mother told her she needed new scenery.

"Kagome?" she was shaken from her thoughts by her cousin Akira, "Kagome are you alright?"

She blinked the tears out of her eyes that had somehow broken through twice in one day and looked around the table. Every single pretty face was looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine Akira." Kagome plastered a bright smile upon her face and turned to the boy next to her, "How are you?"

Akira frowned slowly. "I'm good Kagome." And he turned back to his plate, mind in contemplation.

Dinner was finished in silence and soon Kagome found herself following her Uncle Hidetoshi into his study. Her uncle pulled out a large manila folder with 'Higurashi, Kagome' stamped on the front.

'_Oh gosh, school records!'_ for some reason Kagome became anxious.

"Now Kagome," her Uncle started, "You don't have a particularly good school record and Fuyuki's boarding school has rejected our request for your attendance. Nanami sent five requests in total and your attendance has been rejected from four of those."

"Hmm, I didn't think my illnesses would have such a bad influence on my school work." She muttered to the room.

"Never the less, one school has accepted. Though there is a slight, ah, problem that has come up."

Kagome looked at her suddenly nervous Uncle.

"The school which has accepted your enrolment is Fujimori."

They sat in silence for a moment as the school name ran through Kagome's mind.

"Ah! That's the school Akira attends isn't it?"

Her uncle coughed and stuttered his reply, "Well, yes, yes it uh, it is."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Well that's good! I'll have at least one friendly face"

Uncle Hidetoshi sweatdropped, "You're fine with this?"

Kagome nodded her head happily as her uncle sighed. Well then, I'll collect Akira to take you to your room."

Uncle Hidetoshi left the room and returned only minutes later.

"Now Akira, make sure Kagome knows her way around the hallways. We don't want her to get lost on the way to the bathroom do we?" her Uncle asked rhetorically.

Shaking his head, Akira motioned for Kagome to follow him.

They walked at a leisurely pace towards the room Kagome would be staying in. As Kagome took in all the interesting paintings, furnishings and rooms of the house, her cousin remained uncharacteristically silent.

Akira stopped in front of a carved wooden door, fitted with a simple golden handle, much like any other door in the house.

"This is where you'll be staying. I hope the bed is comfortable enough for you."

"Ahh, it should be fine. Thanks Akira!" Kagome appreciated the simple elegant design of the room and she felt a bit of serenity return to her.

As she entered the room, she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Kagome," her cousin started as she turned to face him, "I don't want to pry but you should talk about your feelings to someone. Life is precious and you have to take it in your palms and treasure what you have left. You can't live eternally in sadness, because you won't really be living at all. I'm here if you need to talk."

Akira wandered down the hall and Kagome's heart and mind felt lighter.

'_Thankyou.'_ She thought in silent reply.

……………………………………

Word Count: 1145

First and foremost, I'm trying to portray Kagome's depression and sadness at having lost all her friends. This will soon change as Kagome finds love. For the purposes of this fanfic, Sakamoto-sama also boards at Fujimori. In the next chapter Kagome will make it to Fujimori, but I tried to show the trust slowly build between the cousins Kagome and Akira.

Poll will close with the unveiling of the fourth chapter. Results so far:

Kagome/Tohru = 1  
Kagome/Yuujiro = 2  
Kagome/Tohru/Yuujiro = 7

Review?


	3. New Arrival

Chapter Three – New Arrival

Kagome glanced at her cousin. They were in the back seat of her Uncle's car on the way to Fujimori and her Aunt Nanami hadn't stopped chattering away. Looking at her cousin's slight blush she could tell he was a little embarrassed. Most especially when his mother was talking about Akira's non-existent love life.

"You know how cute you look in the Fujimori uniform Kagome?" she was questioned.

"Oh Aunty, it's just a boy's uniform. In fact, it's very similar to what I was wearing on Saturday. It surely isn't that cute…" she replied softly.

Kagome's aunt started rattling on about outfits and fashion - again.

'_Probably her favourite topic… how does she keep it up? I would forget half of those things in a minute! Is she always this talkative in the car?'_ Kagome's thoughts wandered to earlier that morning when her Aunt had been uncharacteristically silent.

~~~ :D ~~~

It was four-thirty in the morning and Kagome had just woken up. Starting her morning stretches she contemplated the day she was going to have.

'_I've got school with Akira today, but why does Fuyuki keep giggling whenever it's mentioned?'_ she thought, though dismissing it easily as she readied herself for school.

Kagome collected her suitcase, pulling it behind her down the stairs, resting it at the front door. Making her way to the kitchen, she was surprised to be greeted by the site of her Aunt Nanami drinking tea and reading the morning newspaper.

"Oh Kagome dear! Come have tea with me!" Her Aunt's smile was always heart-warming and kind, so Kagome found herself nodding enthusiastically.

Pouring the tea with the grace of a well-trained lady, Kagome filled her cup and re-filled her Aunts'.

Coughing a little nervously, Nanami started up conversation.

"Now Kagome as my favourite, and fortunately only niece, it is my responsibility to have a woman-to-woman talk with you before you attend Fujimori." At Kagome's nod she continued, "Your mother and I had a lengthy chat on the phone before you arrived dear. I don't know much, but I understand you went through some sort of emotional problems and missed a lot of time at school. Now I don't want to make any assumptions about that, but we agreed that all of us would feel better if you were to attend school with one of your cousins."

Kagome was only slightly shocked at the news. Of course her mother would want her to be comfortable in her new environment and she had a feeling that it was her mother who suggested she attend school with one of her cousins.

"…So Fuyuki's school rejected your application based on your attendance and I had no choice but to apply to Fujimori. Akira will look after you and make sure you're not compromised so I hope you understand dear."

Kagome blinked and nodded her head.

"Well, I'm glad. Now it's time for me to shower and get ready for our day out!" Aunt Nanami hurried from her place at the table and out of the room.

'_Oh dear.'_ Kagome thought,_ 'What did she mean compromise?'_

She rose silently from the table, wishing she'd never gotten lost in thought and went to wash the dishes she and her Aunt had messed.

Meanwhile as Kagome cleaned the dished in solitude, Aunt Nanami was having a meaningful conversation with her husband.

"I'm quite surprised you fooled Fujimori into accepting Kagome's application. You are quite the devious one aren't you?" Hidetoshi commented as he shaved his stubble in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Yes, well, I definitely took into fact that, well, Kagome's name isn't very… common for females. I'm sure everything will be fine darling." Nanami always tried to be placating, even whilst she was applying her makeup, "Besides, the boys at that school are so focused on the Princesses, no one will even think twice about Kagome's true gender."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. And you've spoken with her about what attending the school entails?"

"Of course," she scoffed, smudging her mascara, "she's certainly quiet but she was very accepting. Now look what you made me do!" Nanami cleaned the black mark.

"Darling, you'd be beautiful if your entire face was covered in that goo. Now I must say goodbye to Fuyuki before her bus picks her up."

'_Always so sweet with words.'_ Nanami smiled and kissed her husband as he left the bathroom, _'I'm just glad that Fujimori doesn't question its student's gender. It is an all-male school anyway. Why would they even think a female would attend? Now, what to wear?'_ Her thoughts turned to her favourite hobby – fashion – and any troubles she might have had were wiped away with her favourite Marc Jacobs jacket.

~~~ :D ~~~

The morning passed easily and the family in the car found themselves pulling up at the entrance of the large pristine-looking school. The wrought-iron gates were open and students appeared to be piling in ready for their morning classes.

As they drove to the side entrance, Kagome looked about her.

'_I'm excited to be going to school and a little nervous to make new friends, but something doesn't seem right…' _she mused.

Akira watched his cousin, seeing her clear blue eyes crease in nervousness. Reaching over, he patted her hand and when she turned towards him, gave her a reassuring smile.

'_I'm here for you'_ he thought and seemed to communicate through touch alone.

Giving a small smile in return, Kagome nodded.

They felt the car pull to the side and the thrum of the engine as it was turned off.

"Alright! Let's go!" Aunt Nanami enthused.

Slowly getting out of the car and dragging her large yellow duffle bag with her, Kagome looked up at the now seemingly foreboding school.

"How about we head straight to the office? We'll get your schedule and hopefully they'll let the both of you have a day off to settle in." Uncle Hidetoshi commented.

The small family headed in the direction of the office.

As they walked through the halls, Kagome couldn't help but notice the stairs that her family was open to as well as the many 'Greetings, Sakamoto-sama's' that her cousin seemed to be on the receiving end of.

Her cousin blushed prettily and Kagome continued to survey the school, memorising the path they had taken. As her head swung back and forth, so did her long braided hair.

As the family turned a corner, they heard and felt a rumble go throughout the building. Kagome's piercing senses heard the thundering footsteps of many people and the loud yelling which seemed out of place in this clean and organised school. So Kagome turned steadily to face the trouble. Using her quick reflexes, she stepped to the side as a lone male came running in the direction of her and her family.

It was most unfortunate that at the same time she stepped aside that the clumsy red-headed boy tripped and went ploughing into her unsuspecting body. She might have good reflexes, but a human body of about the same height, travelling at high speeds was bound to catch anyone off-guard.

Kagome braced herself for the impact of the fall and the heavy male on top of her. The hard linoleum under her back, she noted, was not comfortable. So kicking him off easily, they both stood and straightened. Akira was immediately at her side, dusting off her clothes and asking for her health.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She muttered.

"Gah! Hide me!" was heard from the apparently distressed male in front of her.

Kagome looked up to see the crystalline pink orbs staring at her in pleading.

……………………………………  
Word Count: 1276

I mentioned in the last chapter that Kagome was glad InuYasha and Sesshoumaru put their rivalry to rest. This does not mean that Kagome loves or even likes Sesshoumaru. But it will be explained in some future chapter. I would really appreciate constructive criticism. Also if you want anything in particular to happen just say it in the review and I'll see if it fits in (credited at the end of the chapter of course!). Poll so far… (it's your last chance to vote this chapter!!!)

Kagome/Tooru -2  
Kagome/Yuujiro – 6  
Kaomge/toru/Yuujiro - 19

And lastly, just to reply to the two people who aren't member on but most graciously reviewed anyway…

Minsu – I'm glad you think it's adorable! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
smileinmyheart – I'm so glad you think this plot is interesting!!! I'll try to keep it that way!!! Lol. Thanks for taking the time to review!

-sexy-jess


	4. More than she thought

Chapter Four – More than she thought

Kagome glared at the boy in front of her. She opened her mouth to berate the young man but was interrupted by the thunderous shuffling of excited teenage boys. Turning her head to peer around the boy, what she saw was not what she expected.

Almost twenty young males, probably no older than her own age were running, yelling and tumbling in their direction. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Kagome's eyes widened at the unexpected turn of events. Quickly assessing the situation, Kagome decided it would be safest for both her family and that boy if they were to hide.

Kagome turned to her left, noticing a jarred open door; it was the perfect opportunity for escape. Without a word, Kagome pushed both her cousin and her unfortunate assailant into the room. Turning to her aunt and uncle, she pulled them forward by the hands and using their momentum, twisted her body in between their own which propelled them into the room.

Closing the door with a bang, Kagome stood steadily in front of it, waiting for the stampede to pass.

As they approached, their tongues hanging out like dogs on the chase, Kagome took a defensive stance.

Two young males came close enough for attack and tried to push Kagome out of the way. As soon as a hand touched her shoulder, Kagome grew tense.

"Hey! You better move your hand!"

"We've got to see Miko-chan before practice!" he insisted.

"Yeah! Well!" Kagome huffed, "_Miko-chan_ doesn't want to see you!"

The boy, who she guessed was her own age, leered at her and used his larger body to push her to the ground. Kagome of course, let him, landing on her hands. As soon as she was low enough, she kicked upright at his kneecap.

The boy howled in pain and the stampede behind him became silent.

Kagome stood, dusted her uniform and glared down at the boy who would act so violently against a girl.

The silent death glares became less aggressive and within moment the boys around her started to murmur between themselves.

Kagome put a hand down to help her attacker stand. As she grasped his larger hand and pulled, he seemed to come out of his daze and he looked into her eyes.

A nervous tick started in Kagome's left eye as she felt incredibly self-conscious now that all of the attention she was receiving was not negative. In fact, the moment she saw those fluffy pink hearts seem to pop out of her attacker's eyes, she knew she was in trouble.

"What is your name?" a particularly nerdy looking boy called out.

"Eh? Higurashi, Kagome." She turned to look perplexedly at her questioner.

There were a few mutters of 'Kagome-kun' and 'Kagome-hime' before the girl in question turned her back and entered the door she had forced her family through.

'_What a weird group of people.'_ Kagome reflected on their behaviour which turned quickly from aggressive to adoring, _'I'm just lucky I have the reflexes to fight back now'_. Sango's training went through her mind and her heart skipped a beat as she received an echo of the loss she felt no more than a month ago.

"Hey you!" Kagome was brought out of her musings by the red-haired boy she had rescued, "You're a great guy you know? I heard you beat that guy up out there! They deserve it for what they put me through!"

Kagome blinked slowly.

"So, I'm guessing you're _Miko-chan_?"

"Wha-!" he spluttered, "It's _Mikoto_, not _Miko-chan_!"

Clearly moved by the pain which haunted those eyes at his statement, Kagome nodded her head in acceptance.

"Are you being bullied Mikoto-kun?" she asked worriedly. Kagome had never really been bullied much, but she considered herself a defender of the weak.

Mikoto blushed, "Well not really. But it's almost like I'm putting the noose around my own neck…" he trailed off with a haunting look on his face.

Kagome ignored the rest of his quiet ramblings about killing himself. She wasn't quite sure whether talking to him would be productive.

"Akira, Aunt Nanami, Uncle Hidetoshi, are you alright?" she questioned.

"Oh yes dear, we're fine!" Aunt Nanami giggled nervously.

Kagome turned to Akira, who had approached Mikoto-kun. It seemed as if Akira had a calmed effect on not only her, but this student also.

"Akira…" she couldn't pull a sentence together as she watched this _Miko-chan _(how she shuddered at the name) drop to his knees and thank _Sakamoto-sama_ unendingly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the scene and thoughts whirled around her head too quickly to stop the words that left her mouth.

"Are you some kind of mob-boss Akira? Is this why everyone addresses you as Sakamoto-sama?"

She faintly heard her Aunt and Uncle laughing in the background as a blush rose on her cheeks as well as Akira's.

"Ahh, no Kagome. You see, Harumi attended Fujimori and grew to become so popular and everyone worshiped and celebrated him. So I've been called Sakamoto-sama ever since he graduated." Her cousin seemed put down by the idea and Kagome understood. She didn't like to live in anyone's shadow – either good _or_ bad.

"Well, seeing as we're all gathered here in the school office, we might as well see to it that Kagome gets to the student dorms then to class on time?" Aunt Nanami interjected.

Kagome looked around and seemed to finally grasp what the others already had. She was in the school office. She grew mortified at the fact that she had fought with a student right in front of the office.

Seeing her worried expression, Akira sent a calming smile her way.

"So you're a new student!?!?" Mikoto exclaimed.

Nodding her head Kagome received a reply she thought most unusual.

"That's great! You're quite small! And quite pretty!" Kagome blushed, "You'd be perfect! I have to go get Arisada-senpai!"

Mikoto practically ran back out through the office doors, leaving the family and ageing receptionist alone in the room.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome started towards the desk behind with said ageing receptionist sat.

Catching up Aunt Nanami called to the receptionist.

"Ohayo! We're here to get Higurashi Kagome ready for school. Sh – He's a transfer student!"

Kagome noticed her Aunt's mistake and narrowed her eyes. Something fishy was definitely going on.

"Ahh yes," the old woman's wheezing voice made Kagome cringe, "I've got his details right here. This is his class schedule and this is the list of club information." The old woman shuffled around pieces of paper and Kagome glared slightly at the woman for insulting her.

'_I'm not so ugly that I look like a boy am I?'_ Kagome contemplated, _'Even Mikoto-kun said I was pretty!'_

Exhaling loudly, Kagome tuned into what the woman was saying.

"If you head over to the dorms you'll find Tsuji-san the Residence Advisor in his office. He'll allocate you your rooms and introduce you to a student who can show you around." The woman appeared to have needed glasses. Not only could she not tell a girl apart from a boy, but she must have been partially blind to have missed out on the fact that her cousin was already acquainted with the school.

Nonetheless, Kagome and Aunt Nanami thanked the lady politely and the family made its way out of the office.

The entire walk to the car was silent, bar the occasional 'Sakamoto-sama's' Akira received from other students.

The family finally seated themselves in the small serviceable car and Kagome watched through the window as they drove for less than two minutes to the school dorms.

"The dorm rooms are about a five minute walk from school," Akira broke the silence with a smile, "you'll see when we walk back for classes this afternoon."

The family moved from the car, collecting a torn and worn bag and headed into the large building.

It was there that the family was to part.

"Oh Kagome my dear, dear niece! If you have any trouble, you know Akira will help. You can call any time you like and either Hidetoshi or I will pick up the phone!" Kagome grumbled as Aunt Nanami smashed her face into her large breasts.

Slightly suffocating, Kagome finally pulled away and smiled, "I'll be fine Aunt Nanami!" she reassured.

Uncle Hidetoshi clapped his hand to Kagome's shoulder and brought her into a hug also.

"You make sure you look after her Akira." He spoke over her head to his son.

Akira smiled brilliantly and nodded.

Final goodbyes were said and Akira soon led Kagome to the Residence Advisor's office.

Walking through the silent building, Kagome let Akira lead the way. He constantly looked over his shoulder to make sure she was following and Kagome couldn't help but notice his concerned glances.

They stopped in front of a plain wooden door, on which Akira knocked hard three times. They were greeted by a tall man in his early twenties with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Ah Sakamoto-sama!" Kagome's eyes narrowed at the formality, "It is good you're back from your weekend away!"

Akira blushed at the attention and thanked him.

"You're Higurashi-kun right?" Kagome nodded, "My name's Tsuji, the Residence Advisor. If you need anything just let me know." He smiled politely.

"Now," the Residence Advisor gave Kagome a once-over, "I think you need a room at the end of the hall. There's no free room so you're going to have to share. Sakamoto-sama and Miko-chan both have space, so you can decide who to share with. Now, there are separate bathing facilities for the end rooms, so you don't have to worry about the more aggressive males of the school trying to peek at you when showering. Now, Sakamoto-sama will you show Higurashi-kun around? I have work to do."

Akira nodded his head in agreement and Tsuji walked back into his office, closing the door.

"Kagome, our rooms are down this way."

The two walked in together in unison.

"Akira?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Is it really acceptable here for males and females to share rooms?"

Akira stumbled to a halt and he puffed out a breath of air.

"Mother didn't tell you that Fujimori is an all-boys school did she?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wwhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt?!?!?!?"

……………………………………

Word Count: 1710

Okay, so someone asked in a review about the picture on my profile. The characters are from Kyo Kara Maoh. The first season was released in English but the second and third season were only released in Japanese. The second and third season can be found on numerous dubbing websites.  
Also, sorry for the long delay – my computer crashed (had to get a new laptop!!! (which took a while to save up for…) and I just about pulled my hair out with uni this year…  
Thanks to those who added this fic to their favourites or alert list even though they didn't review. Also thanks to D.C who I couldn't reply to online!

Kagome/Tooru – 2 votes  
Kagome/Yuujiro – 6 votes  
Kagome/Tooru/Yuujiro – 24 votes and the winner! ~~confetti~~


	5. Math is Boring

Chapter 5 – Math is boring

Kagome's scream was silenced as Akira slapped his hand over her mouth. Eyes large and frightened, Akira looked around them. Seeing no one he pulled her arm and led her to the end of the hallway, straight into his room.

They were both silent as they stared at each other.

"I thought you already knew." Akira started.

Shaking her head softly Kagome turned from her cousin, falling into a heap on his bed. Her Aunt's words ran through her head and she groaned.

'_Compromised.' _

"How many students attend Fujimori, Akira?" she asked.

Her cousin stuttered, not expecting the question.

"Ahh, I'd say perhaps five to eight hundred."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and sweat broke out on her forehead as she imagined trying to keep her identity a secret from so many people.

'But I've kept other secrets before. Bigger ones than whether I am a boy or girl.' Kagome's stomach churned as she realised she had no other choice. 'I haven't been accepted to any schools but Fujimori, I'll have to prove to my Aunt and Uncle that I can do it.'

Kagome winced as she imagined having no female company for the next year – or however long she stayed.

"So, I guess it's not that big of a deal for me to wear gakuran…" she pondered aloud.

"Kagome?" Akira began, "Would you prefer not to attend Fujimori? I can speak to my father if you wish to transfer."

Kagome looked at her cousin with shock, noticing his downcast eyes and drooping face. "No! Fujimori is fine! Plus, I get to attend with my favourite cousin!" Her grin brightened the room.

Akira glanced up through his hair, noticing for the first time how truly beautiful his cousin was when she was happy.

"I'm glad." He smiled as he glanced at his wristwatch, "We should get ready for class now, Kagome. Third period starts in ten minutes."

With renewed energy Kagome jumped from the bed, grabbed her cousin by the shoulders and exclaimed, "I'll do my best to be a boy!"

Quite shocked, Akira could only nod in reply. They collected their school books including Kagome's class schedule and dumping Kagome's giant yellow bag on the spare bed they made their way slowly to the school.

The short walk was passed in pensive silence. Kagome listened to the birds chirping in the trees and sighed happily as she relaxed, mentally preparing herself for her first class of the day.

As the two cousins walked through the school gate, they heard the school bell ring – signalling the start of third period. Kagome worriedly narrowed her eyes and turned to her cousin.

"We won't get into trouble for being tardy, will we?" She asked, eyes pleading for him to respond in the negative.

Akira smiled and tilted his head to the side, "The teachers will understand Kagome. You shouldn't worry about anything as a new student."

Kagome inwardly relaxed and glanced at the class schedule she'd been holding with her books since they left the dorm rooms. She groaned loudly in frustration as she noticed her first class of the day would be Mathematics.

"Why math?" she moaned to herself.

Akira smiled to himself as he heard his cousin.

'_Still the same as when we were younger.'_

It was moments later that they both stood in front of the classroom door. Through the door they could hear the teacher berating a student. Kagome nervously fiddled with her class schedule, scrunching the paper in her hands then smoothing it out again.

Akira knocked on the door and Kagome heard the teacher go silent.

Sliding open the classroom door, they stepped slowly through. Everything seemed to stop as Akira and Kagome became the centre of attention.

"Sakamoto-sama," the teacher beckoned them with his right hand, "This is the new student you've brought?"

Her cousin nodded and introduced, "This is Higurashi Kagome, Maekawa-sensei."

Kagome observed her new teacher through her lashes as she bowed. The teacher looked to be in his mid-forties, with thinning black hair and glasses. He looked like any other math teacher she'd ever seen.

"Nice to meet you Maekawa-sensei." Kagome greeted.

"Yes, you too. Sakamoto-sama, to your seat please." Akira left her side. "Class! This is our new student. Higurashi, introduce yourself to the class." Her sensei walked back to his desk.

Nervously glancing around the room, Kagome bowed towards her new classmates. "My name is Higurashi Kagome and I hope you treat me well." She stated.

'_Short and sweet.'_ She thought.

Awkwardly standing in front of her classmates Kagome waited for further instruction from her teacher.

"Find an empty seat Higurashi." He turned to the chalk board and started writing a new equation.

Kagome walked quickly to the back of the classroom where she sat between two classmates. She placed her books on the table and paid attention to what the teacher was writing.

Sighing softly, Kagome rested her head in her hands as she thought hard about her math problem.

"Hey… hey Kagome-kun!" came a deep whisper from her right.

Kagome lifted her head and looked at the boy calling her name.

"Do you need help with your work? I can show you what we are up to after class if you want."

Kagome's eye widened as she looked upon her classmate. She stared into his steel blue eyes and blushed. He was handsome, extraordinarily handsome, even though he looked quite feminine.

"Thank you. I admit I'm not very good at math." Kagome replied.

The boy smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Tooru Kouno."

"Nice to meet you Tooru-kun."

As Kagome turned back to her work, she pondered the boy she hoped would be her new friend. He was a genuinely kind person and seemed friendly enough. Hopefully she'd make many more friends at Fujimori High. If the boys here were already pretty, then she wouldn't stand out too much.

'Well it's not like I'm all that beautiful. Maybe I should cut my hair…' Kagome's thoughts were cut off by the school bell. Class had ended.

Kagome looked down at her book. She groaned as she realised she'd only written half an equation and had just doodled squiggly lines over the rest of the page.

'This class is going to be a challenge.'

She stood slowly and made her way to Akira, who was waiting patiently at the door with Tooru-kun.

"Hey Kagome-kun," Tooru started, "I didn't know you were Sakamoto-sama's cousin!"

Kagome nodded her head. What was she supposed to say to that? A warm arm suddenly fell around her shoulder. She had to make an effort not to let her fighter instincts take over. Kagome breathed slowly through her nose and turned to face her 'assailant'.

Beside her stood a tall boy with beautiful long, golden hair. Kagome almost kicked herself.

'How in the heck can so many boys at this school be so pretty?'

…

Word Count: 1147

Sorry for the delay. My life is currently on the road to recovery and I've been inspired to continue writing. Special thanks to ShikiKira who inspired me to finish this chapter. Okay, so it's a bit short, I just needed to get it out so that I can start on the good stuff. You can expect to see Arisada in the next chapter.

Does anyone have any suggestions for special scenes they would like to see in the future?


End file.
